Always Him
by MissDelena
Summary: When a confession from Damon confuses Elena and throws Stefan into a rage, what will both of them do with Stefan and Katherine and more importantly with their new found love. Set after s02e11. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi Guys, this is my very first Vampire Diaries story. I was a member of fanfiction over 10 yrs ago and used to write Roswell stories, but now, I thought id get back into writing.**

**The story is set after episode 10 of season 2. At the break over xmas and we assume Rose is fine from her bit. That night however, Damon confesses to Rose just how he feels about Elena and the story starts after this event. I really hope you enjoy it and I would really love to hear your comments and suggestions. I currently have 3 chapters wrote, the ending hasnt been decided yet, so its all open ended at the moment. Thank you!**

Elena lifted her face. Realisation spreading into her eyes. Rose was right, and she knew it with all her heart.

"He loves you" she repeated. "He always has" Rose finished. The look in her eyes said everything, how she wished right now that Damon didn't feel the way he felt about Elena, that he didn't love her intensely and how she wished she could have said something to comfort him while he broke down and confessed that he was breaking inside every time Elena looked at Stefan. Rose wished she was the one for Damon, she needed someone right now. But it wasn't meant to be.

Elena sighed. This time the confession felt more real, her mother had said the same thing, but this time, coming from Rose, it felt like she had already accepted it.

"So what should I do?" Elena knew she needed to do something, leaving it just didn't feel right.

"You do nothing Elena" Stefan said stepping out from the doorway. Elena pressed her lips together, she was angry that Stefan would eavesdrop on their conversation, she wondered just how much he had heard. Had he heard Rose describe Damon's crying breakdown the night Stefan had been freed from the tomb. About how he had stopped a night of passion with Rose because his heart belonged to Elena... and it always had.

"Forget about it, he isn't your problem!" Stefan said with a little scowl. Elena felt a pang of sourness in the back of her throat, never before had Stefan bit at her so angrily and never before had she wanted nothing more than to ignore him.

"I can't just leave it Stefan, he's hurting and I can't ignore that, it isn't right!" Elena protested, but before she could rise from her seat Stefan was by her side, gripping her arm. Elena threw her eyes on his hands, shallow pain rising up her.

"Stefan, let go, you're hurting me" Elena moaned.

"I said, leave Damon alone" Stefan bared his teeth, Elena had never seen him like this. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, in he walked.

"Let go of her Stefan" Damon growled low, head bowed, eyes burning a hole into him. "You're hurting her" Stefan gritted his teeth but let his grip slip from Elena's arm, he didn't need a fight.

"Go on Damon," Stefan gave a sarcastic smile "Tell her how much she means to you" he continued with a condescending tone. Elena looked angry, pouting her mouth, swallowing hard. "Go on" Stefan persisted.

"I already did" Damon let slip from his bitter little smile. "I told her the night I gave back her necklace" Elena touched the vervain filled pendant and her eyes gave Damon a thank you of recognition. "and then she kissed me..." and with those words Stefan swallowed back the composure and took a step away from Elena. Rose narrowed her eyes, this was not good, her presence was awkward and she knew she'd rather be anywhere else but here, but she needed to be here, for Elena.

"You kissed him?" Stefan asked.

"She doesn't remember, I compelled her to forget" Damon added, a tone of regret in his words. He looked worn and tired, like this had been weighing down his mind for a very long time. Stefan looked revengeful, his eyes filled with anger but his mouth shaping into a sarcastic and wicked smile. He didn't look... Normal.

"I don't remember Stefan, I promise." Elena spoke softly. "and if I did, we wernt together" nail in the coffin. She hadn't denied wanting it, nor did she have any recollection of this so called kiss, but she didn't mind that it happened.

"You kissed him and you meant it! Don't lie" Stefan bit back at Elena. "That's why you wanted to talk to him! You love him don't you?" He shouted, swiping a hand towards Elena. Before he could make contact Damon had grabbed him and pinned him face down on the floor, Stefan struggled, shouting and growling as the two sprang from the floor. Teeth bared and eyes glowing red Damon flared his nose and withdrew his fangs.

"This makes it better for me" Stefan spat out, chest heaving. "I fucked Katherine in the tomb, and I don't regret it!" Elena's expression turned from shock to disgust, she was seething.

"I think I should leave" She spoke, rising from her chair she felt Rose grip her hand, pulling her back slightly but also comforting her.

"No, I think you should leave Stefan" Rose growled low.

Stefan gave one small look towards Damon before disappearing as fast as he appeared. Rose nodded her head towards Damon, gave Elena a small reassuring hug and too left the room, leaving Elena looking at her hands, tears welling in her angry eyes and Damon, staring at her intensely.

"I'm sorry" Damon whispered, his voice broke with sincerity, Elena looked up and met his eyes. She shook her head and gave a little smile as one of her tears escaped and rolled down her face.

"Don't be, you didn't make me kiss you" She bit her lip. "You didn't make Stefan sleep with Katherine" the last word stinging on the way out. Damon looked disturbed, he shifted his weight and looked down at his shoes, he tipped his head slightly, his eyes heavy and filled with regret.

"You didn't kiss me" he swallowed. Elena opened her eyes wide, and her mouth fell open a little, taking in Damon's lie. "I just had to tell you once. I needed you to hear it." he took a breath and recited word for word what he had said to her that night. "I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you.. I don't deserve you. But my brother does...did" he gulped and continued. "then I said, God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do. And then I made you forget. You didn't kiss me." Damon looked away from Elena's intense stare.

"Why?" Elena tilted her head, her red eyes now matched her blood filled lips, she stood and walked until she was just a step away from Damon.

"In my head, you kissed me, told me you loved me, said it was always me, and we lived happily ever after" Damon spat out bitter, hurt and choking inside "the end" he added staring into Elena's eyes.

Elena looked at Damon, thinking of what to say next, she didn't know how to react or what to think of Stefan's confession either. Damon could see she was struggling. He pulled her shoulder to him, and wrapped his arms around her frame, and then the tears came.

"I'm sorry" he said simply as her body shook from the shock. "Stefan is a dick for doing that to you!" he breathed into her hair, her face pressed tightly into his chest. "I can't believe he would do that." he finished as Elena's hand met her teary eye to wipe away the sadness.

"Don't do anything Damon, I don't want him" Elena said stepping back. "Elijah is letting her go soon, I don't care if he wants to be with her, it solves all my problems." Damon narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. Elena met his eyes. "I never thought he would confess" she whispered to herself. Damon's eyes narrowed.

"It solves all your problems?" Damon repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Katherine has what she wants, Elijah has what he wants, my family keeps safe, so I have everything I want." Elena whispered. She moved a step closer to Damon, raising her hand to his face. "Thank you" she gave a little smile and took in a deep breath.

Damon nodded and bent to kiss her forehead, his lips met her skin with softness and delicate passion, inhaling her scent. Elena's hand still laid on Damon's chin she pulled him down onto her lips. Taking in his kiss she moved with softness, letting her fingers roam slowly through his hair while her other hand found his as their fingers entwined. Their lips collided and came together with urgency. Elena let her tongue dash his lips, playing with his own tongue. Damon wanted to kiss her forever, but this time he pulled away, eyes burning and lips stinging he rested his head on hers and she sighed a little moan.

"And there's your kiss." Elena smiled, the need in her grip on Damon's jacket screamed don't leave, kiss me forever, but he stepped away.

"You'll regret that as soon as you stop being angry with Stefan." Damon added, his voice sounded sad and his expression matched.

"I already knew." Elena swallowed hard. "I went to the tomb to see him, I saw everything" Elena met Damon's eyes. "I heard everything." Elena raised her eyebrows at that last comment, Damon dipped his in intrigue. He didnt speak, she continued. "I told Bonny I needed to see you, it's like she knew you were ok" she recollected the conversation and continued while Damon stared into her eyes. "She gave me 1 hour" she took a small breath. "He told her he loved her, he always did, he confessed he hated that she had to compel him and not you, she said you were easy" Damon let his eyes fall to the floor, Elena grabbed his face with her free hand, the other still entwined with his. "She used you to get to him and he used both of us to get to her."

Damon met her eyes and swallowed back the bitter taste rising in his throat. His eyes became blurry, filling with single tears. He blinked and one escaped cascading onto Elana's fingers. She gave him a small consoling smile and moved closer to him, their noses touching.

"Thank you," Damon choked " but this doesn't feel right." Damon pulled away. "They both knew you were listening." he frowned.

"I know" Elena sniffed, wiping a little tear away from her own eye. Damon looked like he was breaking inside, and as much as he would regret this, he stepped back and walked towards the door, without looking back he stopped.

"Think about this, if you still feel the same after, let me know." he finished and completely left the room. Elena bit her lip, remembering the kiss. The fire in her belly still burning with desire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you sooo much for the comments and favourites. Your comments really do make my day. I hope you like this chapter. I am currently working on chapter 4, so it may be a few days before I post chapter 3. I look forward to reading your comments and suggestions. (pretty please!)**

Stefan rubbed his head, the whisky still burning the back of his throat, his brother would be pissed he had finished his supply. He heard the door slam to the boarding house and felt Damon's presence, he appeared by the door and didn't look best pleased. Stefan raised his head and gave Damon a look.

"Why?" Damon asked simply. His voice dry and his eyes burning. Stefan wondered where his brother had spent the night, wondered but didn't ponder.

"I've loved her for 150 years Damon, she came back for me" Stefan moaned, his hangover clearly evident.

"No, why did you hurt Elena?" Damon asked "You used her!" his voice became angry and broken.

"I never meant to hurt her Damon, she just happened, I didn't mean for it to ever get this serious, but then I thought I'd never see Katherine again and I just enjoyed her more." Stefan added.

"You... Enjoyed her?" Damon pouted his lips pushing his teeth together in frustration. "Did you feed from her?" Damon crooked his head and gave a little enquiring smile. It wasn't a happy smile.

Stefan swallowed and looked down at his hands then back to Damon, guilt written all over his face, body and soul.

"You asshole" Damon spat. "You can't handle human blood Stefan, why did you even try?" he rubbed his brow and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Damon, I couldn't control myself, her blood is too much." he let his face drop and Damon, although he hated Stefan right now, he knew his brother meant that last statement, he was sorry, in his own twisted way. Her blood had really brought out the animal.

"I really want to hate you right now." Damon smashed his fist through the nearest door and pulled it back with a slight twitch. "You hurt Elena Stefan." he whispered. "My Elena" he finished, almost silently. His hands clutching at his jacket, his shirt, anything to stop him from grabbing Stefan by the throat and pulling the life from him.

"I need to leave, but you need to fix this, I can't have it happen like this..." Stefan croaked. Damon narrowed his eyes, tipped his head and folded his arms asking for more. "Please. Make her forget and ill end it without hurting her. Then ill leave. You'll not see me again."

"And why should I do this Stefan?" his eyebrows twitched.

"Because you love her." Damon looked down at his shoes, as much as he didn't want to admit this in front of him, he swallowed hard in recognition. "I promise if you fix this, I'll end things properly, leave without breaking her heart." Damon gave him a small nod.

And with that Damon turned his back and headed towards his room.

"Good" he whispered to himself, sure that Stefan would hear perfectly.

He reached his room and found a chair where he slumped and kicked off his shoes. He felt so happy inside, a real kiss from Elena on his mind, she filled him up, completed him. He would die for her. Yet he felt so alone and completely devastated that he would help Stefan. The tears came and covered his face, he let his head fall back and the guilt take over. He let the thought run through his mind over and over. He was a horrible person, and he deserved nothing. He thought about her that night and the following morning... He needed to see her, just one more kiss before he made her forget.

Elena opened her diary, something she hadn't done for a long time, but instead of writing she read instead. Her words seemed so mumbled, distant and forgetful. One sentence fell off the page.

"Damon saved me, I don't know what it is, but he makes me feel safe."

Elena stared at the words, re-reading them again and again. She jumped when Damon appeared at her window, the soft breeze of the afternoon sun meeting her hair. He smiled, she raised from her bed. Damon met her quickly and in an instant their lips came crashing together, his hands grabbing her and pulling her into his embrace. Elena grabbed at his jacket collar, pulling him into her.

Damon pulled away but gave her a tiny smile. "So you thought about it?" he smiled, an eyebrow raised. Elena let out a giggle and then gave him another kiss, her hands finding his chest.

"I've always been attracted to you Damon." Elena whispered. "But..." she wished this could be simple, but she needed answers from Stefan, from Damon, from herself. "Why her?" she asked and Damon knew the answer perfectly.

"She always had a hold over him, I hated that she would click her fingers and he'd always go running." Damon held Elena's hand "I knew she didn't love me, I always knew, I just never accepted it." Damon's eyes burned with hurt and Elena could see it pained for him to remember. "He loved you Elena I'm sure of it, it wasn't fake, but she clicked her fingers, and he ran faster than he ever did." Damon let his thumb comfort Elena's hand.

"I know, I loved him too, but there was always something he hated about us." Elena let her free hand cup Damon's face, tiny tears welling in her eyes. "He once told me to stay away from you." Elena winced as she said the word 'told'. "It was like he should have ended the sentence with, or else." Elena wiggled her eyebrows.

Damon took a step back and grabbed both of Elena's hands in his. "Do you trust me Elena?" she nodded. His hand reached to her neck and removed the vervain filled pendant from around her neck. "I'm sorry." Elena looked worried and her eyes immediately darted to her pendant now thrown on her bed. "I love you more than you could ever imagine, but I've told you once, I'll tell you again, I don't deserve you..." he trailed off as Elena became focused on his eyes. "Stefan would never hurt you, he loves you. When you visited the tomb, you heard him say that to Katherine. You came home and knew he loved you. You've been so busy these past few days with school work that tonight you should go see Stefan, have a nice meal, talk things through." His heart broke.

Elena opened her eyes and gave a little yawn, she rubbed her head and sat up. It must have been a busy few days at school, because sleeping in the afternoon was a terrible habit to start. She gave herself a little smile and headed to the bathroom, missioned with making herself look presentable for Stefan. She didn't feel up for the challenge at all, her heart sunk a little, but this needed to be done, in some weird way, she felt like she had to.

Damon flung open the door to Stefan's bedroom without knocking. His face angry and upset.

"I did it, she's coming tonight and you can say your goodbyes." He spat out, tumbler in hand filled with it's poison. Stefan gave him a look to say thank you but nothing left his lips. "you're fucking welcome" Damon added before turning and leaving the room.

Elena stepped from the shower and held her head in her hands, wow what a headache. She pushed her eyes shut and let's the pain fill her head, never before has she suffered with headaches so bad, but this was different she had a twist in her stomach and then the pain was gone. She opened her blurry eyes and looked into her mirror, she saw visions of someone in her room, someone blurry feasting on her shoulder, she jumped and shook her head and when she opened them again, he was gone. Who was that she thought as she rubbed the area in reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I had a little drama posting chapter 2 as I had no views, no hits and no comments until deepoceaneyes came to the rescue, so thank you, for making sure it existed. All your comments really do mean alot, just to know someone is reading makes me want to write more!**

Stefan opened the door, there stood Elena, as beautiful as ever. She slid into the room and her eyes fell upon Damon, becoming a victim of the alcohol.

"Is he ok?" She whispered to Stefan. Damon heard her loud and clear. He twisted around in his seat.

"Yeah cupcakes, I'm fucking marvellous." He raised his glass. Elena gave a concerned look, but Stefan wanted to move into the kitchen, so with a sweep of his arm, there they were, heading to the kitchen. Elena took a quick look back over her shoulder just enough to see Damon reach to fill his glass once more. The kitchen doors shut and her view became nothing more than the beautiful wooden door.

"Are you sure he's al..." Stefan interupted.

"Yes! Now let's forget about him... I've cooked your favourite..."

Damon could feel her eyes on him, his heart broke inside knowing that she didn't have a clue about what had happened between them. A deep pang of regret filled in his stomach, why did he ever agree to do this. Why? And then he remembered her face back in her room, her eyes as he asked her to trust him. His heart broke just a little bit more as he took another sip. This was enough, no more booze. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about everything. Hours past, they had eaten dinner, gone upstairs and hopefully this was where Stefan would tell her bye bye, but no, he could hear giggles and kisses coming from his room and he let his heart break completely.

She left a few hours later but he didn't bother to move, she certainly didn't look like she had just said goodbye to her ex boyfriend, more so, see you tomorrow by the kiss he gave her at the door. Dick!

The next day came and she arrived again, this time Damon left and came back just a she was leaving. He couldn't take another night of lies and wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"You two seem to be getting along just peachy." He said angrily as Elena opened her car door.

"Yes, were working through things Damon." Elena replied, slightly rolling her eyes at his intrusion. She didn't look happy. Damon wondered why.

"Well, just be careful Elena." He said carefully "I dont want you getting hurt." he finished almost in a whisper. Elena shifted foot and pouted her lips. She gave Damon a little smile.

"Stefan would never hurt me." she smiled as she got into her car and slammed the door leaving Damon looking somber and bemused at her choice of words, an excate replica of his own words. She felt one of her now familiar headaches come and go when she sat in the car, a moment past and the headache passed. She drove away from the boarding house.

"If you only knew" Damon whispered as he saw Stefan twitch at his bedroom window curtain.

Almost a week past and not a word was spoken between the brothers. With every day that past beyond their agreement Damon became more and more restless. Elena had arrived at the boarding house and she didn't look happy at all when Stefan opened the door and kissed her cheek. She faked a smile and walked towards the stairs. Her eyes met Damon's and she gave him a real smile, just a small one, but it was still genuine. He acknowledged the smile with a nod of the head and a raise of his empty glass before he slipped out the door to drown his sorrows even more.

A few hours past and Damon slumped his way home, he reached the door and opened to a scene he wished wasn't happening.

Elena slumped against the chair gasping for breath, anger in her eyes and Stefan, in complete agony sprawled on the floor just a few feet away. Damon stepped in and Elena's eyes immediately begged for him.

"Damon" she whispered. He noticed she was gripping her arm, blood filled his nose and he could now see she was hurt... Very badly. He rushed to her side and she grabbed his face with her free hand. Damon could see bite marks in her neck, arm, chest and wrist. Stefan had gone wild on her and she looked terrified. "He bit me." she spat out every word. "I drank... Vervain." she whispered still struggling to breathe. "I knew he was feeding from me..." Damon gave her an apologetic look and shushed her lips with his finger. He focused his eyes on Stefan who was starting to gather his posture. He bared his teeth, but her hand grabbed him with urgency. He looked back at her. "No, please."

Damon looked back at Stefan and he lifted to his feet and too bared his teeth. Damon tipped his head and his eyes narrowed.

The brothers lunged at each other, teeth bared and vampire speed so fast Elena couldn't keep her eyes on either brother. She was shouting now, every word hurting more and every word making her weaker, she begged them to stop. And they did, but Damon fell to the floor, a steak plunged into his stomach. Elena gasped and her hands covered her mouth as she watched Stefan's face realise what he had done.

"Leave Stefan, and don't ever come back!" Elena managed to spit out, breathy but determined. Damon whipped his head back to her and then back to Stefan. Stefan backed up and then disappeared. Damon crawled to where she lay, weakened by the wound..

"Drink." Damon thrust his wrist to Elena's mouth, his blood coated her lips but she shook her head and pushed it away, he pushed it into her mouth again and this time she had no choice. "Ill heal." he said simply. She gulped greedily letting him heal the wounds Stefan had made. She felt full, wiped her mouth and looked up into his eyes.

"I remember Damon." she looked away as he pulled the wood from his body. His head snapped back at her voice, but wasn't quite sure which part she remembered. "Everything." she raised her eyebrows, she meant every syllable. She stood and rushed to the fridge, feeling a little dizzy and sick, she grabbed as many blood bags as she could and made her way back to Damon where she crouched at his head and thrust the blood into his begging hands.

He ripped open the first, tore the corner off the second and carefully bit into the third. Each time letting less blood spill. He grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth, making his beautiful face slightly more human, he still didn't quite succeed, those eyes were far too perfect to ever be just human.

"What do you remember Elena?" Damon asked, his voice deep with concern, his eyes met hers briefly before he looked away.

Elena rubbed her head and her face pulled the memories from her past, she could feel herself starting to panic.

"I keep having headaches, sometimes I dream about things or see things when I have them. I kept having this vision of someone biting my shoulder." she swallowed and Damon grabbed her hand in support. "Every time I had the same vision it became clearer, it was Stefan. I started to dream about him compelling me to forget, about the times he fed from me." Elena looked confused and Damon comforted her by lifting his hand and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "There's someone else in my dreams, but I can't see his face and I don't know what he's saying, it's like he's better than Stefan at making me forget." she looked down and Damon shushed her.

"I remember everything that night that you told me you kissed me." she blushed. "Our kiss..." She trailed off and brought a hand to cup his face. "I don't appreciate that you made me forget us, I want to know why?" she asked puzzled, lips parted and eyebrows dipped. She didn't mention Stefan's confession, and Damon didn't blame her.

Damon let out a breath and looked into Elena's eyes. "He asked me. I.. I love you and he asked me to do it for you..." Damon looked away.

"I'm angry with you Damon, but I'm angrier with him." she added still brushing her thumb across his cheek. "He knows how you feel about me, he shouldn't have asked you to do that." she shook her head, looking down slightly into Damon's healing wound on his stomach and the blood soaked shirt that covered it.

He grabbed her face with both his hands and forced her to look at him. "I'm sorry Elena" he said, his eyebrows full of worry and regret. "I promise to never make you forget." and with that he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, lingering just centimetres away from her lips. It was too tempting.

Elena arched up into his lips, and was pleased when he pressed himself into her. Their passion deepened, tongues danced and hands flew threw hair, up backs and stroked necks. The kiss was perfect, as perfect as a kiss should be. Elena found the collar of his shirt and pulled it aside to add kisses to his neck, he gasped as she let her lips accept his apology all over his collar bone and back up his jaw before finding his lips again. Damon deeper the kiss, his passion pouring onto Elena's jaw and cheek.

Damon pushed and pulled himself hovering over her while his kiss became urgent and his hands became frantic. Caressing the small of her back and the other hand, fingers wildly winding through her hair.

They broke apart gasping for air. Elena's eyes were burning, her lips blushed red and cheeks rosy with lust. She stared into his ocean eyes breathless and completely smitten.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Damon." he blushed and his lips crashed back to hers. So this is love...

Elena opened her eyes, morning already she thought. She was cuddled up against Damon and he was watching her sleep. A satisfied smile planted on his cute smug face.

"Good morning cupcake." Damon gave her a lingering kiss before jumping out of bed. Elena stretched and yawned before climbing out of bed and joining Damon who was admiring himself in the mirror. Elena saw the marks on her body and arm and gasped a little at how noticeable they still were.

"He's fed from me before, I knew Damon." she let her hand trail across the marks.

"I know." he said cuddling her from behind in such a throwaway mannor. Her face changed. She turned and faced him, pushing him away slightly, her face now spread with anger.

"What do you mean... I know?" she spat, her lips pouted and her eyebrows dipped. Damon swallowed hard. "You knew?" she raised her voice. "you knew and you still let him near me?" she pushed away from Damon more. She didn't wait for an answer before pulling the rest of her clothing on over underwear.

"Where are you going cupcake?" Damon tried to woo her but it wasn't working.

"Don't call me that! I'm going home!" she grabbed her things and headed for the door. Damon leaned against his wall and let his head fall back. He didn't go after her, she needed time. He was right, he deserved nothing.

Elena slammed the door to her car and stomped to her front door, nobody home, so she went straight to her room. The curtains were closed, but the morning sun still made the room light. She went to collapse on her bed but without notice a hand clamped around her waist, gripping her hands, and another firmly pressed over her mouth. She felt her back against another body. Bile rose in her throat and panic filled her body. He squeezed her tightly, gripping her wrist painfully.

"Shhhh, don't be scared."

Oh shit. She could feel her heart skip a beat, she knew that voice perfectly. Stefan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for the comments and follows. Wow, it really means alot that you like the story! The next few chapters should answer a few questions and possibly give you some nice delena moments. Sorry there isnt any in this chapter... eek!**

Her breathing escaped between his fingers as he shushed her and ran his thumb over her cheek. He stopped breathing if only for a minute.

The grip around her wrists weakened and eventually disappeared as her heartbeat slowed back to normal. Elena still could taste the bile in her throat and smell the fear in the room. Stefan was taking deep and slow breaths and the shakiness at the end of his inhale reminded her of his nerviness. Elena reached up to the hand still placed across her mouth and pulled it away. Stefan made no attempt to stop her but she knew something wasn't quite right. Tears dropped into her hair and with that she slowly turned to face him.

His face looked torn. He was full of guilt but looked relieved and at rest. The many conflicting emotions filled his expression, a tight pull in his jaw and fist clenched against his side made Elena take a step back.

"It's better this way." Stefan said through gritted teeth, tears still filling his cheeks. "No secrets, no lies, no mess." he said that last word like he'd made it himself.

Elena kept quiet, nodding or tilting her head occasionally. She felt the urge to run. And to hug him goodbye. But all the while he told her how he could never make her happy like Damon could, how it would always be katherine, how he really 'thought' he'd loved her she never spoke.

"I don't love you like I love her Elena. I do love you, but it's not the same. I've made mistakes and I've hurt you. I'm sorry. I can't feel like this anymore. Seeing you now, now she's come back. All I see is her." a tear slipped from his eye. "Damon falls in love so easily, but with you it's different, he couldn't have you."

Nothing mattered when he wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt and said he was sorry a few times more. She didn't quite know what he was sorry for. Breaking her heart? Putting her in danger? Putting her loved ones in danger? Or maybe now she will die because of knowing him. Elena pushed his hand away with his parting embrace attempt. He got the message.

"I hope you know how much you have hurt him. How much you've hurt me... My family, my friends!" she spat from the depths of her shaking stomach. "You think you've been the victim all these years when you took away from Damon the one thing that made him human. Me. And you threw it in his face at every opportunity. He doesn't deserve that. He never did. You did it with Katherine and you did it with me. No more." he nodded but not a word left his mouth.

He looked down into his hands as Elena closed her eyes in a bid to forget. Minutes passed and still Elena kept her eyes closed, easing the headache that had appeared at her temples. She didnt hear him leave, but a light breeze from the open window eventually found her hair and with that she opened her eyes again. Was this chapter finished she asked inside. Stefan was off to run into the sunset with her. And she wasn't bitter.

The headache worsened and she fell to her knees while her hands found her eyes and shielded them from the blinding light sending her into a frenzy. This headache was immense. Her eyes flew open and all she could see was a figure walking towards her.

His stature large and powerful, Elena's vision became less blurry and she focused on his face. She recognised him, but at the same time, didn't have a clue who he was. He gave her a small smile and sighed.

Elena wanted to move her mouth, ask him who he was, but nothing happened. She was paralysed by his presence. He looked disappointed, and when he brought his hand to her face, Elena didn't flinch. She knew him.

"Elena, its time now, are you ready?" he asked and Elena nodded her head instinctively. She looked down at her hand, now holding the strangers as he led her to the edge of her bed. She felt awake, yet asleep by default. Nothing seemed to make much sense. She noticed the window was now filled with black, and she wondered just what time it was to make the sky so dark. How much time had passed from Stefan leaving?

"What time?" she managed to whisper, expression filled with confusion. He shushed her in the same way Stefan had earlier and a small anger filled her brow.

"That's not important my dear." He said it with such a loving smile, and so she accepted his answer. Maybe it didn't matter. "Do you know who I am Elena?" She shook her head. "That's ok, I made you forget. You weren't ready." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as Elena's consciousness became firmer.

"I am Klaus." he said simply, without panic or emotion. "Im here to end it all."

Elena gasped inside and once again she felt confusion take over. Why was she not feeling completely and utterly petrified. Why did she feel calm, at ease and safe?

"This will stop, ill not have them hunt you anymore for my own selfish reasons." He looked down and played with a ring on his wedding finger, for the first time, Elena saw a glimpse of love emote from him. "I would like you to understand, I never meant for this to happen again." He could tell by Elena's expression that he would need to explain.

"The moon and stars curse doesn't exist Elena. But they must never know why. Giving them a cure to the darkness gives them reason, saves their last humanity. If they know why, we loose all hope." Klaus explained to Elena. She realised he was talking about vampires, not one or two, but the whole vampire race.

"I need to change the conditions, too many people have died and she hates it." He once again played with the ring. Elena opened her mouth.

"Who is she?" She asked.

Her head whipped up and she gasped, a beautiful figure stepped out from the shadow of the window and approached the pair. Elena's eyes never left her face. Her face. it wasn't Katherine looking back, she was different ever so slightly. Hair much longer, dress much older and stature much much grander. Who was this reflection smiling back at her.

The woman took place next to Klaus and he placed a hand to hold hers. She had a matching ring on her wedding finger to Klaus' and she looked at him lovingly.

"I am Lolayia, the first." She said it with a tiny smile and a reassuring hand squeeze from Klaus.

Then reality hit Elena. Thoughts rushed through her mind and her breath sped in her throat. Lolayia... the very first... vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank you for your feedback, this chapter should hopefully quench the Delena thirst. Contains smut.**

Elena shuffled in her seat on her bed, Klaus and Lolayia stood in front of her. She stared at Lolayia, another dopleganger. This didn't make much sense. Her face flooded with confusion and with that Lolayia smiled and took a place next to her on the bed. She wrapped a delicate arm around Elena and brushed away the hair from the side of her face with the other hand.

"Don't be afraid Elena." Lolayia spoke softly. "There have been many Katherines and Elenas over my years. I have special blood and my image was placed within strong families so that I may be created again as time passes. Katherine had a daughter, I knew she would do anything to see her again, even if it was to die. We knew she would turn, it was a part of our plan." Lolayia took Elenas hand.

"We needed a doppleganger to have a child. All others before her were killed young or during pregnancy by reble vampires who thought that everyone should know the curse was a lie." Klaus walked to the window as though he was looking for someone, or something.

"Katherine gave us a chance of a bloodline doppleganger." Lolayia smiled again and brushed her thumb across Elenas hand. She let her eyes drop to their embrace. "Katherine was created by an original, he gave her mother a potion created by a powerful witch. She drank it, and her un born baby became an image of me. Katherine was very lucky, surviving unnoticed. She was only found by vampires after she had given birth and even after her change, nobody found her daughter, not even Katherine." Elena felt sad that Katherine had lost her daughter, maybe it explained her attitude.

"You are the first bloodline doppleganger. You posses a very special gift." Lolayia smiled and looked at the door. "It's ok Damon, I sense you. Please enter." Elenas face dropped when Damon opened her bedroom door looking like someone had just made him drink a skunk. His face soured and mouth smirked.

"And what's this gift, because you're gonna have to pull me apart before I let you hurt her." Damon spread his stance and pulled his teeth together.

"I won't let any harm come of her Damon, you have my word." Lolayias expression turned flat and serious. She meant every letter. Damons face relaxed and he let himself believe her. She was powerful beyond what Damon could ever be and he knew that.

Lolayias gaze moved from Damon back to Elena so she could continue her story.

"Your gift Elena." she took Elena's hand. "Allows me to change the memories of everyone, vampires, supernatural, humans... Everyone. I can make them forget about the cure to the curse. I'm ready for them to forget. I don't want them to hurt you, you're special and you deserve to be kept." sorrow filled her face as she spoke and Damon swallowed nervously.

"And how does she help you do that." Damon asked, already knowing the answer.

"Her blood." Klaus jumped in, making Elena rise to her feet only to be comforted by Damon. She looked up into his eyes as Damon tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed against her flushed skin and electricity filled them both. Elena could get lost in his eyes. He was perfect. Damons eyes didn't move away from Elenas as he spoke.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her." he said softly.

"It won't hurt her, and I won't take much. Just enough to help me, I promise you that." Lolayia replied, conviction in her tone.

"I'll do it." Elena croaked as Damon closed his eyes and shook his head in disagreement.

"I can see you love her wholehearted Damon, this is the only way to keep her safe, you let this happen and I'll trust you to keep her safe thereafter." she walked towards the pair as Klaus stared out the window into the darkness.

"What if I disagree?" Damon asked cautiously. His focus close on Elena, his lips inches from hers as if the room were completely empty. Elena gave Damon an angry look and he shushed her. She was starting to feel like nobody wanted her to speak. So she didnt. Damon let his intensity fill his face and pulled Elena a little closer. He kissed the top of her head as the eyes from Lolayia fell upon them.

"Damon, dont make me answer that, nobody will like the answer." Lolayia almost whispered in reply. Damon knew if he put up a fight they would most certainly kill him instantly, he didnt feel like dying today.

"Damon, ill be fine, if she says it wont hurt much, and it wont kill me, then I dont see what the problem is. If it means ill be safe again, surely we should try." Elena found Damons free hand, and entangled their fingers together. He took a deep breath, and blinked hard.

Elena lingered a few seconds more before breaking away from Damon and turning to face Lolayia. She left Damon looking into his hands.

"Lets do this." Elena said as she took a seat on her bed and Lolayia gave one glance to Damon and another to Klaus before taking her place in front of Elena.

"This wont hurt Elena, you wont remember any pain." Lolayia focused but as she finished her sentence, Elena reacted. Lolayia gave a quick concerned look to Klaus who in turn moved closed to Elena. He stared at her for a moment and then sighed.

"Im sorry Elena, this will hurt, I cant compel you..." Lolayia said firmly. Elena nodded her head in reply and a low growl escaped from Damon. The headaches coupled with constant compulsion and vervain, Damons blood probably didn't help.

"You promised." Damon said through gritted teeth. His stance now full of anger.

"Damon! Ive had worse happen to me, and you know it!" Elena spat out, eager to get things done and over with. She grabbed Lolayias hand and squeezed. Damon sped to her side and replaced it with his own hand. He gave Elena a very small sad smile and closed his eyes briefly. "I drank vervain." Elena told Lolayia.

She smiled at Elena. "Vervain has no effect on me dearest." She replied simply.

Lolayia brushed away Elenas hair and slowly lowered her head into her neck. She bit down and Elena yelped in pain. Burning sensations filled her neck and shoulder and she dug her nails into Damons hand. Damon didn't move, yet his eyes filled with tears as Elena struggled with Lolayia draining her body. The whimpers became softer from Elena as she became used to the feeling. Damon was becoming restless and he so desperately wanted to shout 'Enough!' but he kept quiet, for Elenas sake.

Lolayia pulled away and signalled to Klaus who walked firmly to Elena offering her his wrist to feed from, she shook her head, still in pain from the bite. Damon shielded Elena and bit into his own wrist, pushing it to Elena without let up.

"Not an option." Damon said stiffly as Elena moaned but eventually started drinking. He took a place sat behind her on the bad, pulling her body into his as he stroked her hair with his other hand. Elena closed her eyes and tried not to think about anything. She felt sick, dizzy and upset. She once again felt tears land in her hair, from Damon this time, and she could sense his upset was beyond what he would normally show. Was he finally giving in to humanity?

Lolayia finished cleaning herself and by this time Klaus had disappeared. She looked different, still the copy of Elena, but her appearance glowed.

"Ill go now, leave you both to heal." Lolayia spoke. "Tomorrow is a full moon, I will be completing the compulsion then. Damon..." She paused as Damon opened his eyes and let them wash over her, she inhaled deeply, drowning in his deep blues. "Ill assume that you want to remember, since I cant guarantee it will work on Elena." She continued. "If I try and it works, Ill erase your knowledge of it too?" She asked. Damon nodded his head and closed his eyes again as he pulled Elena a little closer.

Lolayia left the room, and left Damon and Elena, cuddled on her bed. Elena began to sob, tears filled and escaped her eyes, and low moans escaped her throat. She turned and buried her head in Damons chest as she heaved with silent screams and uncontrollable body shakes. Damon didn't shush her. He simply pulled her even closer and placed kisses in her hair.

"Let it all out cupcake. Let it all out."

Morning approached and Elena arched into Damon, he stirred and moved his head to meet her kiss. She moaned again, this time with short pleasure as she let herself press against him.

Elena shushed Damons protest as he whispered something about resting and healing. She needed him, she wanted this, she grabbed his hair and pushed herself into him harder. Their lips locked in a passionate and forceful kiss, Damon found her neck, and her collar bone and gently kissed the traces of her healed injury. Before she could take another breath his lips had found the space between her breasts. The pleasure took over and she arched her back to him, he responded grabbing her ass with one hand while the other dipped into her pj bottoms.

Damon caught Elenas eyes if only for a moment, making sure she was ok and fine with their sudden passion. Who was he kidding, her opened mouth and tilted head screamed 'fuck me now'.

Elena let out a moan as his fingers traced the laced underwear that covered her modesty. She didn't realise it, but without noticing Damon had discarded her top and was now using his tongue, lips, fingers, breath to make short work of her hard nipples. She gasped and with that his fingers found her clit, his mouth crashing on hers again, she brought both her hands to press his head into her kiss, the urgency rising as she thrust her hips into his touch. She could feel her orgasm rising with every stroke of her core, but when he quickened the pace she blinked with ecstasy and pushed her head back into her pillow. Damon once again found her neck, covering her wish kissed to the point where she didn't know what was making her come. The fingers fucking her so thoughtfully or the kisses exploding over her neck.

She gasped and shook, orgasm overcoming her as she came with Damon's fingers inside of her, his thumb still flicking over her clit sending her so far over the edge she forgot where she was.

Without question she welcomed back Damons lips to hers as he lifted her body to sit straddled on his lap, his feet touched the floor so she sank into him, letting him support her fully. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her from the bed, her back found the wall, their lips still bruising with passion.

Elena felt Damon raise her slighty, letting his stiff cock escape from his jeans and settle against her core. Pjs and very wet underwear stopped him. As she let him remove the offending items she once again let him pull her up onto his shaft so that she could wrap her legs around him. Not a word had been spoken and it wasn't needed as Elena stared into Damons eyes the burning desire was obvious. Damon lowed Elena and she let out a little gasp as his cock buried deep her her pussy. Faces centimetres apart, they stared at each other, panting, smiling and occasionally dipping their head back in pleasure as Damon fucked her softly. His pace quickened when he felt Elena's pussy tighten around him, she was close. Again.

Elena let moans and yelps escape her mouth as Damon grabbed her ass and pounded into her. She could feel her pussy wanting, begging for orgasm. Damon could feel his own climax and bit down on his own lip letting it last just a few moments longer. Elena became breathless, her orgasm exploding as Damon's speed sent his own climax pouring into Elena. Their lips met again, this time slowly and softly. Damon broke away, and looked at Elena. He could feel his heart pound and he felt amazing. He cupped her face with tender care as she let her eyes blink back the orgasm still pumping through her core. Gentle kisses exchanged, Damon held her body still while he slipped from her.

Damon smiled and pulled Elena onto the bed, curling into her embrace he kissed her forehead with a gentle brush and pulled the blanket on Elena's naked body. Nothing could be this perfect.

"I love you Elena." Damon whispered into her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: so so so sorry it's taken me this long to update, my lack of inspiration and confidence really took a hit, it took some lovely comments on my last chapter to really make me think F it and finish this for everyone who took the time to comment and favourite.**

**A quick recap: Stefan slept with Katherine in the tomb, he admits he still loves her and let's it slip to Elena. Heartbroken Stefan asks Damon to make elena forget, and he does, providing he breaks things off and leaves. A week passes and Damon returns home to find Stefan feeding on Elena, he is addicted to her blood and Damon saves her. Klaus arrives with Lolayia, the first vampire and asks for Elenas blood to make everyone forget about the sun and moon curse. Lolayia is a double of Elena and Katherine and doesn't want to see them hurt anymore. She feeds on elena and that's where were up to...**

It was a full moon and Elena knew it was about time Lolayia would be doing whatever she was doing to make them all forget about things. Its strange, she thought, because every memory has a back story. How on earth would she solve this massive problem?

Damon was admiring himself in the mirror, the tight jeans pulling in every direction. He caught Elena looking and turned to face her.

"What?" He asked not needing an answer. "Make me look... happy?" He asked with a cheeky smile. Elena batted at his arm and a little rose filled her cheeks. Sometimes he made her feel so naughty.

"Damon, change... they're too tight. " She laughed. "Dont want anything to get caught" She pronounced the last word as she raised her eyebrows and bit her lip.

"Ooooo, good idea." Damon replied wincing at the thought. He dashed away and returned wearing a pair ever so slightly baggier, still sexily tight. "Better?" He asked as he pushed Elena back on his bed and climbed to hover over her. She smiled and reached up to kiss his lips. He responded naturally and kissed her back, his lips dancing while her hands pulled at his hair.

"Late." Elena managed to moan in between kissed and Damon pulled away, bottom lip extended. "You said 8pm... It's a quarter past now!"

"You never let me have any fun!" He said with a smile before offering his hand to help her off his huge bed. She straightened her clothes and hair in the mirror before giving him a little head nod that she was ready. "Lets go" He added.

"Where ARE we going?" Elena asked when she reached the car. She'd forgot to even ask that morning when Damon had spoken to her. He gave her a small smile and a tap to the side of his nose.

They drove out to the woods and by a small lake, Damon stopped the car and rushed to open Elena's side so he could help her on the wooded floor.

They walked through the trees, pine and grass filled her nose, water gently passing in the distance. Elena smiled as they found the clearing, Damon had set a blanket on the grass, another neatly folded at the side with candles scattered around the area, some high in the trees under lanterns and some flickering in glasses by the blanket. There was a picnic basket laid to one side and a bucket of ice with a bottle in beside that. She looked over at Damon and they shared a smile under heavy eyes.

Neither of them spoke as he guided her to the blanket, she sat and let her eyes wander over their beautiful scene. Damon was perfect at being romantic and for just a few moments she forgot about everything. The past few months since the Stefan accident felt years away and Elena loved that she was here now, cuddled in Damons arms.

She lay back into his embrace as he poured them both a glass of champagne. Elena giggle softly as they clinked glasses, still not a word spoken. Stefan always felt the need to fill silence with talk, Damon just let her think and enjoy the silence. It was never awkward with Damon.

He fed her a strawberry from the basket before finding her lips, she responded and turned to face him. He sat with his legs spread in front of him so she knelt between them and deepened their kiss. Hands gently pulled at clothing and soon the pair were almost naked. The champagne spilled onto the grass beside them.

Damon grabbed the extra blanket and wrapped it around them both. Elena tried not to break their kiss, but in the soft moment of his arms wrapping around her body and sliding her into his lap, she broke away to fall into his deep blue eyes. He was like the sea.

Elena sat between his legs, her legs pulled around his waist, their bodies sticking together as they slowly made love. His fingers pulled through her hair while the other hand guided her backside towards him, making her moan at every slow thrust.

This was slow motion. Elena moved her head back, her eyes blinking open at the dark night, she focused on the moon as she felt Damon's mouth on her hot skin. He placed kisses on her collarbone, along her breastbone and down to her nipple. He took her to the brink of coherence as she silently crumbled beneath his rhythmic pounding. He groaned and placed both hands on her hips, increasing his pace as her lips crashed gown on his. She moaned into his mouth as he felt her walls clamp down sending her into shivers. He came soon after, repeating her shivers as they both gasped for breath.

Damon kissed Elena slowly, pulling away only to kiss her again. She smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I was expecting to at least feed you 3 strawberries before that happened." Damon said as Elena gave him a playful smile. She really had no clue of what she was doing anymore, sick of feeling like she needed to conform. She loved spending time with Damon and if she wanted to make love to him outdoors then she would. The old Elena never would have let her hair down so freely, but Damon did something to her. Pressed the confidence switch, soothed the need to be constantly protected, she didn't feel so helpless with him by her side, and that could only be a good thing. She kissed him gently, letting her lips over him momentarily.

"I love who you've made me become Damon." she took a small breath. "And I love you." she said it so simply, sweet and coated in emotion and Damon felt his eyes begin to burn a brighter blue.

"I'm in love with you Elena. Always have been." and with that, their lips returned to one another as the candles died and the moon turned to sun, time didn't matter anymore.

Damon woke to birds tweeting and the soft breaths of Elena cuddled against his chest, the blanket pulled around their naked bodies. He pulled on his jeans slowly and a tshirt over his head before scooping the basket with Elena's clothes in one hand and the other lifting Elena. He carried her gently to the car. She opened her eyes briefly only to be shushed back to sleep from a smiling Damon.

She only realised the softness of her bed when she awoke again, his eyes watching her sleep. She smiled as her eyes adjusted and saw he was eating the remaining strawberries from last nights events.

"Good afternoon cupcake." he said with a smirk on his face. Elena glanced over to the clock on her side table, 2pm almost. She gave a smile back to Damon before pulling the soft sheet above her head and giggling.

"You must have worn me out." she whispered seductively beneath the sheets. Damon gave Elena's bum a little pat before pouncing on her, tickling her responsive feet and underarms.

A few minutes passed, Elena giggled and Damon smiled wildly. They were happy. Damon lifted his head and caught his breath as his eyes fell upon Klaus.

"Lolayia completed the compulsion. She is weak and slightly angry." Klaus said with a sarcastic smile, he tilted his head and blinked his eyes slowly.

Elena jerked up, grabbing the sheet to cover her body.

"Angry?" Elena asked.

"You had Damon's blood in your system which meant she couldn't complete the compulsion, she had to... modify." Klaus said talking with his hands. He sighed. "She changed you for something else, something that doesn't exist." Klaus pointed to Elena as he spoke.

"What is it?" Damon asked ever the nosey one.

Klaus let out a little laugh. "I think it's best you didn't know." he paused "It's not elena, or a person for that matter, it's not a concern for you anymore, Elena is safe." he finished.

"But you didn't wipe our memories?" Elena asked. Klaus shook his head slightly and then realisation hit them both. "And that's why you're here now?" Elena whispered.

Klaus took a step forward so he was stood in front of the pair, who held hands and locked fingers. He nodded slowly.

"Lolayia is weak, she managed to compel everyone but you two. She asked that I have that pleasure." Klaus gave them a reassuring nod and smile. He moved closer and looked deep into their eyes, he took Damon's chin in his hand and Elena's face in the other. He was quick, precise and gentle. He removed all knowledge of himself and Lolayia. He asked them to forgive Stefan in not so many words and to love one another honestly and then he left.

Elena opened her eyes the following morning to find a sleeping Damon sprawled by her side, she smiled and let her fingers trail along his chest softly, she smiled again and closed her eyes.

"I'm in love with you Damon." she whispered so quietly that she doubted even Damon would hear. A few moments passed and she felt herself fall into a light sleep. She let her breathing fall quietly and steadily. A vivid dream fell behind her eyelids, herself and Damon, happy, together and even though his lips didn't move she swore he said he was in love with her too, that she was his everything. Warmth covered her body as the dream washed away and sleep took over completely. She was happy, completely happy, and the reason was Damon.

The end

**AN: thank you for the support on my first Delena fic, I hope you enjoy my other efforts! X**

**Coming soon...**

**I'll bring you chicken soup**

**Elena gets sick and Damon looks after her. Comedy/Friendship Delena fic.**

**Brothers Confession**

**Stefan admits something that turns Elena's life upside down. How will Damon help, or not help the situation. Angst/Romance Delena fic.**


End file.
